


Freedom In Dreaming

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Depression, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran's dreams made it worse but he couldn't give up dreaming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom In Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writerverse](http://writerverse.livejournal.com/)'s weekly quick fic, for the prompts "Unwanted Freedom" and "Dreams". Bonus points for not using any character names.

His dreams made it worse. Sure, he can run, he can jump, he can feel the ground beneath his feet but that doesn’t mean that of those feelings are real. In reality, he feels nothing, at least nothing below the point of his spine that broke, severing whatever kept him connected, whatever listened when his brain told his legs what to do.

But the dreams made him forget, gave him too much freedom. When he’d awake, he’d try to move, try to stand and then when nothing happened, he’d remember, bitterly, that dreams did not make things so. He was still a broken boy on a giant’s back. No dream was going to change that.

Yet he’d rather be asleep and dreaming, slipping out of the real, harsh world and into a much nicer one of his choosing. Some nights he’d run with the wolves, other nights he’d run as a boy. Nothing in the waking world could compete with the speed he could run with. The skies would rush and the ground would leave him and he’d remember the words of the three eyed crow. Fly. And running would become flying and flying would become running again, he’d move between the ground and the sky like water flowing in a stream. He’d race the birds and then race the wolves again. 

Then daylight would come and it would all become nothing once more, he would race nobody and be carried instead, trapped and powerless within the bounds of reality again.


End file.
